deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man vs Ben Tennyson
Iron Man vs Ben is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs Cartoon Network. Both are heroes with alternate forms (Ben aliens and Tony armors) but who will win? Interlude Wiz:These two heroes were built by complex machinary but wield heroic personalities. Boomstick:All while having fun when taking down the bad guys. Wiz:Tony Stark,aka the Invincible Iron Man... Boomstick:And Ben Tennyson,Protector of Earth and Wielder of the Omnitrix.He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor,and skills to find out who will a Death Battle. Iron Man Wiz:Howard and Maria Stark ruled a $9 billion tech empire. When both found out they were unable to naturally have a child... '''Boomstick:They then met an ALIEN,who decided he would make a child for them. But unfortunately,they made Arno Stark. Wiz:Yeah...we don't speak of him. Instead,they decided they would adopt Tony instead. And despite not being their own actual child,Tony's gifted intelligence was discovered at a early age. Boomstick:Tony graduated from MIT with top honors and earned a Physics and engineering double major when he was only 19 years old! Damn. ''' Wiz:Unfortunately,when he was 21 his parents were killed in a car crash, and Tony eventually took over the Stark empire. Tony would then later use his genius to help create state of the art weaponry for the US government. '''Boomstick:Until...he accidentally stepped on one of his own traps and was caught in a deadly explosion that changed his heart,literally. Wiz:The evil terrorists who had captured Stark, demanded him to make weapons or he would die. So Tony chose the third door and made his first armor and eventually got his revenge and escaped. Boomstick:This armor would be dubbed "The Iron Man". ' Wiz:Upon on the years of being Iron Man,Tony has made various armors for specific types and purposes. However,most armors weaponry consist of repulsor rays,which can blast energy from the palms of the Iron Man armor,Jarvis,an on board intelligence system which controls his weaponry and can summon other Iron Man suits if necessary,Smart Missiles,energy and magnetic forcefields,and his trademark Unibeam,which fires a giant amount of energy from his arc reactor if needed firepower. '''Boomstick:Starting off with one of Tony's basic armors is the Model 9,which has enough firepower to blast through a trench half the size of the Grand Canyon! The armors are also equipped with Nano Spite Clouds which can shut down his opponent's lungs,invisibility that even Spidey's Spider-Sense can't detect,and has Sonic Blasts capable of nearly killing the Juggernaut without his armor,and Anti-Magnetism that puts even Magneto's magnetism to shame. ' Wiz:But if Tony really needs to pull out the big guns,he also had Armor 36:The Hulkbuster. As the name suggests,this armor was made to contend with the likes of the Incredible Hulk and comes equipped with rockets to boost the armor's punches,as well as being able to fight against Worldbreaker Hulk albeit briefly. But there is one armor that surpasses even THAT. '''Boomstick:Hold on a second. I thought you said the Hulkbuster was Tony's big guns. What other armor is stronger than something that could fight the Hulk?! Wiz:After studying and improving on the original created by the the Aspirants,Tony created an armor capable of fighting against the Dark Celestials. This is the Godkiller Mark 2. Boomstick:This armor really labels Iron-Man as the "Golden Avenger" and is based off the original Godkiller,which brought down the population of Celestials from the amount of stars in the universe and could even briefly fight with Eternity! The armor is also powered by EIGHT nuclear reactors and is capable of capable of interplanetary flight, travelling from Mars to Earth in a matter of minutes! Wiz:Meaning that the Godkiller Mark 2 is Massively Faster than Light! However,Tony still isn't without his flaws. Boomstick:Yeah,without his armor,Tony is still human and can still be hurt and killed like any regular person can. Also,he has a massive ego. Wiz:This has him to go into a Civil War twice with other heroes of the Marvel Universe including Captain America and Captain Marvel. Also,the Iron Man armors still have their shortcomings and still run out of energy if prolonged for a long period of time. Boomstick:Still,even with his massive ego and alcoholism problems,the Invincible Iron Man will always be there,armored and ready to kick ass. Thanos:I am inevitable. Thanos snaps his fingers and nothing happens,realizing the stones were gone. Iron Man has the Infinity Stones and the energy begins to overflow from the Infinity Stones. Iron Man:And I..am....Iron Man. Iron Man then snaps his fingers Ben Tennyson Wiz:Originally,Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was just your normal ten year old boy. He hated school,loved video games,and was prepared to have the most boring summer vacation when The Omnitrix crash lands near Ben and Ben starts screaming Boomstick:Don't worry,Wiz. We all know what happens next. The theme song even explains it! ♪ It started when an alien device did what it did. And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid. He's Ben 10! ♪ Wiz:Don't ever do that again. Anyways,the Omnitrix is a portable device capable of transforming it's wielder with different alien DNA. It can also has a universal translator,a built in GPS,a universe destroying bomb,a failsafe in case Ben dies, and Master Control,which allows Ben to access alien forms with just mental commmands whenever he wants. Boomstick:And if he ever wants to cosplay a s a new form,the Omnitrix can scan different DNA so that Ben can transform into them later on. And he has various aliens to cover. Wiz:Ben has aliens that can control the natural elements such as fire,water,ice,wind, lightning,earth,and grass. As Heatblast,he can create fire and evaporate a large monster made of water and the Fountain of Youth,when he was just a infant. As Water Hazard,he can control water,as Arctiguana and Big Chill,he shoot ice from his mouth,and has aliens that can control electricity like Shocksquatch,AmFibian,Buzzshock, and Frankenstrike. Boomstick:Speaking of electric aliens,there's Feedback,Ben's favorite transformation who can absorb energy like magic and once even absorbed the Big Bang and just fired it at an evil Chronosapien. Wiz:He has heavy hitters like Four-Arms,Humungousaur,Rath,Kicking Hawk,Atomix,and Way Big,who can fire cosmic rays from his arms. But if brawn doesn't work,he has intelligent aliens like Grey Matter and Brainstorm,who has an IQ of one nonillion,which is higher than Ainan Celeste Cawley,who has an IQ of 263! Boomstick:But if you're into horror flicks,he has aliens like Wolfblitzer,Ghostfreak,Whampire, and Snare-Oh because monsters are aliens too I guess. Wiz:He can control metal and technology with Upgrade and Lodestar,duplicate himself with Ditto and Echo Echo,go fast with XLR8,Jetray,and Fasttrack,control time and gravity with Clockwork and Gravattack, and eat energy with Eatle and Upchuck. Boomstick:But even without his watch,Ben is still capable of handling himself on his own. He's received training from the Plumbers,an intergalactic team of highly skilled fighters not the ones who unclog your toilets and eventually grew up to be a brilliant scientist named Ben 10,000. ♪He's no ordinary kid! He's Ben 10,000!♪ Yeah...doesn't have the same ring to it. Wiz:But there is one alien that's usually the best answer. Ben transforms into Alien X the first time. '' Alien X:Alien X! '' Wiz:Alien X is a Celestialsapien,the most powerful species in the Ben 10 Universe. Alien X can fly faster than light,warp reality,control minds,duplicate himself,telekinesis,reverse time,and can even erase people from existence. Boomstick:Alien X's most impressive feat was when he took the entire destruction of the universe and wasn't even phased! And later,he recreated a new universe right on the spot. ''' Wiz:However,a Celestialsapien's mind is composed of multiple personalities,and if they're unable to agree on what to do,they'll remain arguing and Alien X will be incapable of performing an action. '''Boomstick:However,in Omniverse Ben later convinced them that was a really dumb idea and now has full control of Alien X so this is no longer a problem. Wiz:Still,Ben is hardly without his flaws. He can be very cocky,arrogant,and hardly takes the situation seriously unless otherwise and the Omnitrix does a cooldown of a few minutes,however with the Master Control this isn't be a problem. Boomstick:Still,if the universe is being taken over by evil from earth or space,then Ben 10 will rise to the call. Maltruant:You cannot do this! Feedback:You wanted your very own "Big Bang"! (Feedback fires the Big Bang into Maltruant) Maltruant:NOOOOO! (Maltruant then explodes as the Omnitrix beeps and Feedback turns back into Ben) Fight In Bellwood Tony Stark aka the Iron Man,was currently tasked by S.H.I.E.L.D. to retrieve a device called the Omnitrix and was flying in his Model 9 Armor when he flew by a teenager in a green and black shirt,wearing brown pants at a Mr.Smoothy. This was Ben Tennyson. Iron Man:J.A.R.V.I.S,give me a scan on that thing on his wrist. J.A.R.V.I.S.:That is the Omnitrix,capable of transforming the user into different aliens with various alien DNA. Iron Man(Thoughts):Great! All I have to do is just ask that kid to hand it to me. Hey kid! Ben turned back to see a guy in a giant red and yellow suit of armor. Ben:Yeah,can I help you? Ben said uncertain if this man was friend or foe. Iron Man:I'm gonna need to you hand that watch on your wrist to me. Tony asked. Ben:Sorry,but this belongs to me so why don't you just beat it? Ben said rudely. Iron Man then grabbed Ben by his Omnitrix arm but the Omnitrix then fired a pulse blast,knocking the Golden Avenger far away. Iron Man:Well,that's odd. Ben:You're not the only one who's tried to take this! It's Hero Time! '---FIGHT---' Ben then slams the Omnitrix,turning into Swampfire. Swampfire:SWAMPFIRE! Swampfire then shoots fire at Iron Man and then creates two vines from his hands and swings them at Tony,knocking him down. Swampfire then shoots more fire at Iron Man but was countered by his repulsor beams. Iron Man:Game over,Caesar Salad. Iron Man then rockets toward Swampfire and punches him back,knocking Ben to the ground. Swampfire then turns into XLR8 and knocks back Iron Man with a fury of quick blows and ran past him. XLR8:Catch me if you can,Robocop! Iron Man then started firing several missiles at XLR8,who ran past them and ran around Iron Man fast enough to generate a tornado,causing Iron Man to be knocked back. Iron Man:J.A.R.V.I.S,analyze his fighting pattern. J.A.R.V.I.S:Scanning... XLR8 continued to pounce on Iron Man with his speed until Iron Man caught XLR8 by his torso,catching him by suprise and knocking him back with both of repulsor rays. XLR8 then turns into Ghostfreak and then flies towards Iron Man to attack but Iron Man flies out of the way. Iron Man:How many forms do you even have?! The Golden Avenger asked. Ghostfreak:More than you could ever handle. Ghostfreak then turns invisible and possess Iron Man and takes over his body,making him slap himself multiple times. Ghostfreak:Stop hitting yourself! Why are you hitting yourself? Iron Man then regain some control of his body and fired a Sonic Blast at himself,causing Ghostfreak to leave his body and then transformed into Lodestar. Lodestar:Metal,meet magnetism! Lodestar then used his magnetism powers to control Iron Man for a brief period until Iron Man activated the Anti-Magnetism in his suit,making Lodestar's powers useless. Lodestar then used his magnetism again to control all of the cars,lamposts,and manhole covers and fired them at Tony,who created a energy forcefield and blocked most of the incoming projectiles and flew towards Lodestar's chest,knocking him back. Lodestar then transforms into Upgrade and attached himself to the Iron Man armor,causing for it to go haywire. Iron Man:J.A.R.V.I.S.,call in Model 36! I'm losing control. J.A.R.V.I.S:On it's way,sir. Iron Man then ejected himself from the Model 9 armor before Upgrade could destroy it and went inside Model 36:The Hulkbuster. Iron Man:Let's kick his ass. Upgrade then transforms into Humungousaur and tries to knock the giant suit back with his tail,but Tony manages to catch it and throws Humungousaur back and slams him into the ground,causing him to struggle to break loose. Iron Man:Final warning,stand down. Humungousaur then transforms into Goop,slipping through Iron Man's grip and then turns into Atomix,punching and sending Iron Man back. Atomix:HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! NUCLEAR WINNER! Atomix then fired a powerful nuclear blast at the Hulkbuster,which managed to knock it back a few meters but the armor took only minor damage and Iron Man rocket his fist at Atomix,punching him hard and then grabbing him by the face and dragging him across a building. Iron Man then fired a repulsor beam,knocking Atomix into a nearby street. As Iron Man fired a giantic Unibeam towards the fallen alien, a glow of green light flash and Feedback absorbs the Unibeam and fires a much larger beam of electricity back at Iron Man. Feedback:How's about a little Feedback for ya? Iron Man then tried to swing at the outlet like alien but was quickly outmatched and Feedback leaped onto the Hulkbuster,absorbing more energy and quickly draining the suit of it's energy. J.A.R.V.I.S.:Power is at 12% and decreasing rapidly. Iron Man:Jarvis! Activate the Nano Spite Clouds! Tony commanded and several Nano-Spite surronded Feedback,who left his guard open and began to cough violently until his lungs were shut down and he transformed back into Ben,causing him to due As the dead teenager fell to the ground,Iron Man then tried to remove the Omnitrix from his arm once more until the Omnitrix begins glowing and transforming Ben into multiple aliens until the transformation sequence ends with Alien X,causing the sheer appearance of him to blow off to destroy most of the Hulkbuster. Alien X:Give up,Stark. This is over. Iron Man:Like hell it is! J.A.R.V.I.S.,send in the Mark 2! Iron Man asked. Suddenly,a much bigger armor than the Hulkbuster arrived and coated around Tony's body and was manily golden in color. This was the Godkiller Mark 2. Both then flew off into outer space for the final battle and both began trading powerful blows,causing rifts in the universe to be created by their punches clashing. Iron Man began firing powerful repulsor beams at Alien X,knocking the Celestialsapien far away. He then duplicated himself multiple times and the duplicates tried to create a black hole around Tony,who jet boosted away in time and knee'd Alien X. Iron Man:No matter what you turn into,I'll always be able to stop you! Iron Man declared as he then flew towards Ben with a powerful double handed punch and was about to finish Alien X off with a Unibeam when Alien X turned his hand in another direction,turning back time. ---- Earlier: Iron Man:No matter what you turn into,I'll always be able to stop yo- POW! Alien X then punched Iron Man far into a planet,causing it to be destroyed and for the Godkiller to take minor damage. Alien X:This is Alien X. He controls all of reality. This is over. Iron Man:I don't call this armor the "Godkiller" for nothing! Iron Man then used the destroyed planet as a rebound and rocketed towards Alien X at full speed while Alien X flew towards at the same speed and followed up with a planetary punch,and both punches began to collide with each other,causing a rupture in time and only one managed to deal the most damage. Iron Man's armor was heavily damanged and was short-circuiting a bit while Alien X seemed to be have suffered no damage apparently. As Alien X prepared to finish off Tony,the Omnitrix began to beep and Alien X had transformed back into Ben. Ben:Uh-oh. Iron Man:This was over before it even starts. Iron Man then charged up a powerful Unibeam from his arc reactor and aimed it towards Ben. Iron Man:UNIBEAM! FIRE! Iron Man fired his powerful Unibeam towards Ben,who tried his best to reactivate the Omnitrix but no dice. It was timed out and Ben could only scream as the Unibeam completely vaporized his body,minus the Omnitrix suprisingly. Iron Man then grabbed the Omnitrix and flew back to Earth. '---KO---' Iron Man is seen talking with S.H.I.E.L.D.,who had scientists studying the Omnitrix. The Plumbers then threw a memorial service for Ben Tennyson. Results Boomstick:Totally...mind boggling. Wiz:Ben may have the edge in versitility and arsenal with the various transformations Omnitrix may gift him with but Tony's sheer skill,intelligence,expierence,and stats matched and surpassed Ben's. Boomstick:While Ben's fastest aliens like XLR8,Jetray,and Fasttrack can go faster than light,Iron Man's suits can keep up with Worldbreaker Hulk! Y'know the same Hulk that can keep up with Thor and Silver Surfer,who both are capable of not only cross several lightyears but also crossed the universe! ''' Wiz:And while Ben does possess aliens that could control Iron Man's armor like Upgrade,Lodestar,and Feedback,he could still just enter another armor much greater than the previous one. And keep in mind,Iron Man has Anti-Magnetism that not even Magneto could affect even when fully powered so Lodestar was outruled entirely. '''Boomstick:"But Wiz! How was Iron Man able to defeat Alien X?! He can control all of space and reality! Wiz:While Alien X could recreate an entire universe,the Godkiller Mark 2 was made to replicate on the original Godkiller,which could battle the Celestials. This was later proven as the Godkiller Mark 2 held it's against a Mad Celestial,beings that could almost defeat an adult Franklin Richards that can make a well-fed Galactus his herald. Boomstick:Keep in mind,a well-fed Galactus has the power to threaten INFINITE universes and even KILL a Mad Celestial. Don't believe us? Well,here's proof. ''' Wiz:Even though he didn't defeat a Mad Celestial,even holding his own against one should still make him somewhat around their level,which is higher than what Alien X's best feat was. '''Boomstick:And while Ben's failsafe could always bring him back from dying,he still couldn't actually do anything that could stop Tony in the first place. Wiz:This was an interesting fight. Ben's aliens did certainly put up a great fight but Iron Man had the speed,skill,expierence,and firepower necessary to come out on top. Boomstick:Looks like Ben's chances of victory were nothing but in the blast. Wiz:The Winner is Iron Man. Trivia *The connection between Iron Man and Ben Tennyson is that both are cocky,arrogant,and smart heroes that use technology(Iron Man's armors and Ben's Omnitrix) to save the world. Who would you be rooting for? Iron Man Ben Tennyson Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles